Kirai demo suki, aishiteru
by Pico-cchi
Summary: Aku membenci nya karena sikapnya yang absolute dan selalu ingin menang itu. awalnya aku menyukai sahabatku Kagami Taiga, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku malah jatuh hati kepada laki-laki yang ku benci, Akashi Seijuuro. Akankah aku melukai perasaan mu,Taiga? Aku mencintaimu... Akashi Seijuuro
1. Chapter 1

A Fandom Kuroko no Basuke By _Pico-cchi_ ®

.

© _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

.

Sumary: Aku membenci nya karena sikapnya yang absolute dan selalu ingin menang. awalnya aku menyukai sahabatku Kagami Taiga, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan, aku malah jatuh hati kepada laki-laki yang ku benci, Akashi Seijuuro. Akankah aku melukai perasaan mu,Taiga? Aku mencintaimu... Akashi Seijuuro

.

.

Pairing: Akashi Seijuuro/Sakura Ritsuka/Kagami Taiga

.

.

Genre: Romance

.

.

Rate: T

.

.

Selamat Membaca Readers!

No like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Hai minna perkenalkan namaku Sakura Ritsuka. Aku berasal dari keluarga Ritsuka. Aku tinggal di Tokyo, lebih tepatnya di Sarada's Hotel dan Orang Tua ku tinggal di Kyoto. Aku membiayai kehidupan sehari-hari dan orang tuaku membayar semua keperluan sekolah saja. Aku mau belajar mandiri di kota Tokyo ini.

Aku mendapat beasiswa dari sekolahku di Kyoto dan pindah ke sekolah international di Tokyo, yaitu _**Teiko High School.**_ Aku akan masuk ke _**Teiko High School**_ pada semester ke-2.

.

.

Sudah 1 minggu lebih aku tinggal di Tokyo dan sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku belum masuk kesekolah?. Aku masuk sekolah sekitar satu hari lagi, aku memang datang lebih awal karena harus mencari pekerjaan untuk kedepannya. Aku bekerja sebagai pelayan restaurant milik keluarga sahabatku ,Kagami Taiga.

 _ **Konna ni omotte iru jikanwa tomattekurenai**_ _ **[#**_ Author; Readers itu nada dering handphone nya ya, **Love and truth-Yui** ]

"Moshi moshi"

"Iya okaasan, aku sudah sarapan"

"Tenang saja anak mu ini sudah besar, tidak mungkin tersesat maupun kenapa-kenapa okaasan"

"Hn.. aku mengerti kalau okaasan mengkhawatirkan aku, aku bisa jaga diri okaasan"

"Iya..aku janji.. Jaa"

 **Tut..tut..tut…**

"Haaah… okaasan selalu saja.. baiklah saatnya bekerja!" gumamku sendiri dan mulai keluar kamar hotel seperti biasa.

 _ **Konna ni omotte iru jikanwa tomattekurenai**_

"Moshi moshi"

"Eh! Taiga-kun, ada apa?"tanyaku "Cepat sedikit, aku sudah di parkiran" jawabnya disana. "Untuk apa kau menjemputku?" Tanya ku padanya sambil menekan tombol lift. "Tentu saja mengantarmu kerestaurant milik otousan" jawabnya.

"Tumben sekali kau mau menjemputku ,Taiga-kun?" ledekku. "Baka! Cepatlah, kalau tidak kau bisa telat". Aku melirik jam tanganku dan benar sebentar lagi masuk jam kerja. "Aku sedang di lift tunggu sebentar Taiga-kun" ujarku sambil menutup telpon.

.

.

Sesampainya diparkiran Aku dan Taiga pergi menuju restaurant tempatku bekerja. Sekitar 10 menit menempuh perjalanan aku dan taiga sampai di restaurant, 'untung saja belum telat' batinku. Aku menghembuskan napas panjang. "Ada apa? Ah! Aku tahu pasti kau takut akan terlambat kan?" Tanya nya. "Iya emangnya kenapa?" Tanya ku balik.

"Tak apa! Selesai bekerja kau mau kan menemaniku kesuatu tempat?"ujarnya. "Mau kemana? Jangan bilang kau mau membeli hadiah untuk seseorang" kataku sambil berpikir. "Mungkin saja, mau tidak?" tawarnya. "Boleh lah! Aku juga sedang mencari sesuatu untuk sekolah besok" jawabku.

"Oke! Jam 3 sore ya! Selamat bekerja" ujarnya sambil pergi menjauh. "Aku jadi penasaran taiga-kun mau memberi hadiah kepada siapa ya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

T

.

B

.

C

Maaf ya jika ada yang kurang dan gak jelas.. tapi author janji akan buat cerita yang seru dan keren deh! Semoga suka dan jangan lupa review cerita author ya readers! dan jangan lupa kasih tahu kesalahanku ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ..atas kunjungannya.

Sayonara desu


	2. Chapter 2

A Fandom Kuroko no Basuke By _Pico-cchi_ ®

.

© _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

.

Sumary: Aku membenci nya karena sikapnya yang absolute dan selalu ingin menang. awalnya aku menyukai sahabatku Kagami Taiga, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan, aku malah jatuh hati kepada laki-laki yang ku benci, Akashi Seijuuro. Akankah aku melukai perasaan mu,Taiga? Aku mencintaimu... Akashi Seijuuro

.

.

Pairing: Akashi Seijuuro/Sakura Ritsuka/Kagami Taiga

.

.

Genre: Romance

.

.

Rate: T

.

.

Selamat Membaca Readers!

No like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

°Pukul 3 sore°

"Ah! Capek sekali… akhirnya tugasku selesai" gumamku sendiri sambil mengambil tas dan mengganti baju dikamar mandi. Sekitar 5 menit aku dikamar mandi dan keluar dari sana. "Huh! Kau ini lama sekali.. ayo cepat!" ujar taiga sambil menarik tanganku keluar restaurant. "Eh! Kita mau kemana taiga-kun?" tanyaku.

"Kau kan ingin menemaniku pergi, masa kau lupa hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja! Otakmu itu sedang konslet ya" jawab sekaligus ejeknya. "Bakagami… otakku ini masih normal tidak rusak apalgi konslet! Aku ingat kok Cuma mengetes kamu saja" elakku.

.

.

"Memangnya dia suka yang seperti apa taiga-kun?" tanyaku sambil melihat-lihat barang yang cocok untuk hadiahnya. "Dia suka dengan bunga sakura! Itu saja" jawabnya simple dan aku mulai binggung barang apa yang cocok. Aku berjalan mengelilingi toko okaeri untuk mencari barang yang bagus. Saat aku sedang asyik berjalan, aku menemukan barang yang menurutku imut, lucu dan sesuai dengan orang itu. Sepasang kalung dan gelang bunga sakura.

"Taiga-kun… aku menemukannya!" ujarku. "Hah! Mana?" Tanya taiga. "Lihat! Ini cantik sekali bukan?" jawabku sambil kagum memandang sepasang kalung dan gelang yang cantik nan imut.

"Bagus! Ayo cepat beli kalung dan gelang itu setelah itu beli keperluan untuk sekolahmu" ujarnya sambil mengambil sepasang kalung dan gelang untuk dibayar sekaligus dibungkus dengan kertas kado. Sementara aku mencari barang untuk sekolahku setelah aku menemukan semuanya, aku langsung membayar. "Taiga-kun..ayo pulang aku sudah lelah" ujarku. "Ayo!" katanya.

.

"Arigatou Taiga-kun…" kataku "Hm.. Arigatou juga sudah mau menemaniku, besok aku akan menjemputmu jam 6.30 tepat, jangan lupa"ujarnya "Hmm… Hati-hati" kataku sebelum dia menghilang diujung orong.

.

.

 _ **Konna ni omotte iru jikanwa tomattekurenai**_

"Moshi moshi, Okaasan.. ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja"

"Belum..aku baru saja sampai rumah"

"Iya.. ini aku juga mau masak"

"Okaasan… aku ini sudah besar ingat, jangan sama kan aku dengan anak kecil"

"Baiklah… Iya aku sudah membeli barang-barang keperluan sekolah"

"Oke! Siap.. aku tak akan mengecewakan Okaasan"

"Hm.. jaa"

 **Tut tut tut**

"Makan malam hari ini apa ya?" gumamku. "Ah! Aku tahu! Baiklah aku akan memasaknya" lanjutku. "Ah! Hujan…" gumamku lagi.

 **Ting tong**

"Sebentar…" teriakku dari dapur. Aku berjalan menuju pintu kamar hotelku. Cklek.. "Ta-taiga-kun.. ada apa?" tanyaku kaget karena melihat taiga di depan pintu. "Aku tidak bisa pulang karena hujan, aku boleh menumpang disini sampai hujannya berhenti" ujarnya "Tentu saja, tapi kau basah kuyup begitu lebih baik kau mandi dan pakaian mu akan ku keringkan" kataku.

"Haah.. yasudah, mana handuknya" ujarnya. "Oh ya, sebentar aku ambilkan" kataku sambil pergi kekamar untuk mengambil handuk. Setelah menemukannya aku memberikan handuknya pada taiga. Taiga segera memasuki kamar mandi, sementara menunggu pakaian taiga akuakan membuatkan coklat panas untuk nya.

"Ah! Untung tidak gosong" gumamku sambil mengeluarkan ayam dari oven. "Sakura.. pakaian nya" teriak taiga. "Tak usah berteriak baka, aku juga mendengarnya.. ini coklat panasnya.. mana pakaianmu?" ujar ku sambil menyodorkan coklat panas dan mengambil pakaian basah taiga. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengeringkan pakaian taiga. Aku meninggalkannya sampai benar-benar kering.

"Kau mau makan malam taiga-kun?" tawarku. "Boleh, kebetulan aku juga lapar" jawabnya. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya" ujarku sambil pergi kedapur dan menyiapkan makan malam. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk meyiapkan semuanya, semuanya sudah komplit. "Nah! Selesai.." gumamku sambil membawa makanan ke ruang tengah.

"Ini menu makan malam kita hari ini" ujarku sambil menaruh makanannya diatas meja. "Sepertinya enak" pujinya "Tentu saja.. coba lah, aku yakin kau pasti akan suka" kataku sambil menatapnya dan dia balas menatapku. Aku membuang muka ku ke kanan agar tidak tertalu lama menatap matanya. "Ittadakimash" gumamku dan taiga.

"Hmp.. ini enak.. kenapa kau tidak jadi koki restaurant saja?" tanyanya. "Aku tidak ingin jadi koki taiga-kun, aku ingin menjadi pelukis dan penyanyi terkenal, itu cita-citaku.. kau sendiri mau jadi apa kelak?" jawab sekaligus tanyaku. "Aku ingin menjadi pemain basket paling hebat dan terkenal diseluruh dunia.. dan tentu saja ingin menjadi koki terkenal" jawabnya sambil menatap mataku.

Aku tidak terlalu suka bertatap mata dengan orang terlalu lama, tapi dengan taiga saja bisa lama.. "Ah! Sudah makan dulu saja aku akan menyecek pakaian mu" ujarku mengalihkan perhatian. "Oh! Baiklah" katanya sambil melanjutkan makan sementara aku melihat pakaiannya sudah kering apa belum dan ternyata sudah. Aku suka dengan hotel ini karena fasilitasnya yang bagus dan cepat.

"Ini pakaianmu.. cepat pakai, nanti kau bisa masuk angin..-" aku menggantung kan kata-kataku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya "Pakai pakaianmu dulu baru selesaikan makan malammu" ujarku sedikit kesal karena dari tadi taiga terus saja makan. "Cih! Iya..mana pakaianku" ujarnya sambil mengambil pakaiannya. 'Eh! Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia mau ganti baju disini?' batinku.

"Ka-kau mau a-apa taiga-kun?" tanyaku was-was. "Kau bilang aku harus pakai pakaianku" jawabnya polos. Aku merasa pipiku sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "BAKAGAMI! Apa kau lupa,kalau kau hanya memakai handuk! Pakai pakaiannya dikamar mandi, jangan disini! Huh" teriakku sambil memukulnya dengan bantal sofa. Aku yakin sekarang Pipiku benar-benar memerah. "Oh! Baiklah.." ujarnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. 'Yokatta!' ucapku sambil menghembuskan napas panjang. Aku mencoba untuk menetral kan kembali diriku agar pipiku tidak memerah lagi.

.

.

"Sakura.. aku pulang ya.. sudah malam!" ujarnya dan aku melirik jam dinding. Pukul 9.p.m. "Oh! Yasudah hati-hati ya taiga-kun dan jangan lupa menjemputku besok" ucapku sambil mengantarnya kedepan pintu. "Ya.. Oyasuminasai sakura.. konbanwa" ujarnya dan pergi. "Semoga besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan, I Hope That" gumamku.

.

T

.

B

.

C

 _Minna bagaimana ceritaku… absurt yaa! Sakura akan bertemu Akashi di chapter selanjutnya… maafnya agak lama ketemu sama Akashi habis binggung dan stock ide udah mentok.. tapi aku berusaha membuat cerita yang menarik dan keren buat para Readers… Ya semoga aja Happy Ending! Aminnn.. Gomennasai [sambil berojigi 3×] jika ada yang salah maklum baru pertama kali buat.. jadi jangan kangen ya.._ jangan lupa kasih tahu kesalahanku dan _jangan lupa review ceritaku ya readers.._

 _Sayonara desu_


End file.
